katya_ofibtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taboos
"Taboos" (also incorrectly called "Fuck All of Your Taboos" or in its clean version "Forget All of Your Taboos") is the debut single from Belarusian actress, model, and singer-songwriter Katya. It was released on 4 November 2014 and is the lead single from her upcoming debut studio album The Sisters Grimm. Background Katya announced a debut single would be released before the end of the year shortly after announcing her recording contract but no further details were announced. On 4 November 2014, the song appeared in the iTunes store and Katya tweeted "surprise my lovelies #fuckallofyourtaboos". It was originally speculated by media outlets that the song is about a former love, but the singer clarified that she wrote the song along with her sister about the Belarusian president Alexander Lukashenko which caused major international controversy. The song is a synthpop and alternative dance song inspired by psychedelia and happycore. Lyrics Verse 1: Go and hide Go and hide inside your tiny mind Now go and hide a bit harder Because I'm so sick and tired So uninspired From the ignorance that we harbor You say, we should all just seize the day But then you just judge us You're a hypocrite You are a dumb twit You're just not happy with yourself Chorus: Fuck you, fuck you Fuck all of your taboo-oo-oo-oo-oos 'Cuz I hate what you've done What you've made us become But the horror has just begun Fuck you, fuck you Fuck all of your taboo-oo-oo-oo-oos 'Cuz I hate what you've done What you've made us become But the horror has just begun Verse 2: Do you think Do you think this is what your mother really wanted You want the others to love ya Maybe you're just undercover So is that what you tell me? Do you Do you really think life is not just a game 'Cuz there's a hole where your soul should be I'm losing control of this And it's really distasteful Chorus: Fuck you, fuck you Fuck all of your taboo-oo-oo-oo-oos 'Cuz I hate what you've done What you've made us become But the horror has just begun Fuck you, fuck you Fuck all of your taboo-oo-oo-oo-oos 'Cuz I hate what you've done What you've made us become But the horror has just begun Bridge: Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you Taboos, taboos, taboos Taboo-oo-oo-oos Chorus: Fuck you, fuck you Fuck all of your taboo-oo-oo-oo-oos 'Cuz I hate what you've done What you've made us become But the horror has just begun Fuck you, fuck you Fuck all of your taboo-oo-oo-oo-oos 'Cuz I hate what you've done What you've made us become But the horror has just begun Reception Controversy After the song's release, media outlets speculated that the song was written about a former love of Katya's. However, in an interview she revealed that her and her sister wrote the song about the Belarusian president Alexander Lukashenko. This remark created large controversy in both Belarus and the Western world. Both Katya and her sister immediately had warrants for their arrest put out if they'd ever return to Belarus. Both Katya's home in Minsk and her family's home in Mogilev were searched by police, with her parents Aleksander and Ketevan, and four of her younger siblings (Dasha, Ilya, Antoni, and Svetlana) being taken into custody for questioning. After this, the United Nations issued a warning to the Belarusian government stating that "if any further action was taken against the family members of Ekaterina and Natalya Aleksandrovna Ogordnikova, serious consequences would be given". The government later released her family members after two days in either prison or juvenile detention and simply banned the sale of any of Katya's albums, songs, or films in the territory of Belarus. There has been no apology from the government to Katya's family since the incident. Katya stated that she was "horrified" by the event and that she knows she did the right thing by releasing the song as it "exposed the dictator that Belarusians are forced to endure day by day". Critical reception Commercial reception Music video Synopsis The music video was "Taboos" was released on 11 November 2014, one week after the song was released on iTunes. It was filmed in New York, New York in late-October. The music video consists of Katya dancing in a warehouse performing the song. An important part of the video is that people of all shapes, ages, sizes, and colors are featured including two drag queens. Katya's twin sister Natalya who co-wrote the song is one of her backup dancers. The video received positive feedback from critics and the public. Lyric video The lyric video for "Taboos" was released on the same day the song was released on iTunes. It is in black and white and features the lyrics of the song tattooed on various people's skin. Katya has stated that all the tattoos are actually real but most were not created specifically for the video. Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:The Sisters Grimm singles Category:The Sisters Grimm songs